User talk:The Awkward Turtle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Awkward Turtle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 05:47, 2011 June 24 Hai thurrr I just came by, to tell you that...you're cool :3 STAY COOL~ BoilingPoint 22:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm pretty sure I remembered correctly when I say your name Is Taya......or Tala. Crap, I don't know why I can't remember! Please help!!!!!! Susannah 01:57, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I realized right after I sent that that I could see your name on the profile.....o.O Blonde moment!Susannah 02:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hai :3 Hai Taya bby <33 I know i havent been on as much, im sorry /: Haley]] What Doesn't Kill You (: 00:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.(: Haley What Doesn't Kill You (: 00:12, November 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ohai derr Hai! O, it's totally cool. (: I guess I'll start with a topic. lol. Do you like American Horror Story? I JUST started watching it today, and I'm already hooked. It's really good. I just searched it up on Youtube this morning, and couldn't stop watching it. LWEFHEIRWGHETOIH OMG TAYA<33333 I know it's been a while, where have you been gurl? LIGHTSfanღArt is Dead 20:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you too, Taya :3 And I heard you're having chat problems. . what web browser are you using? -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 17:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm. . . that's strange. . try downloading Google Chrome again. -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 17:40, December 24, 2011 (UTC) <3 Thank you. :) Have a good Christmas also! <3 Haley User talk:Haley♪ 17:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Happy Holidays! :D Thanks! Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to you too. :]! BetseyJohnsonLuva 18:18, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Aw, thanks! Merry Christmas/Other Irrelvan Holidays to you too! :3 BoilingPoint (talk) 19:40, December 24, 2011 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO, TAYA. HAVE A GREAT ONE http://i1089.photobucket.com/albums/i352/Kripwalk/Emoticons/34.gif :) ~ Merry Christmas, my dear Taya<333 Tayler ❤ Happy Holidays! 20:27, December 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday! :) Thanks for the birthday wishes! (: Merry Christmas! ^^ Loveya Pictures last longer. 06:08, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Happy holidays Driafan778 19:10, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hi Taya! It's Cam! I just wanted to say happy birthday to you! You are 14 now and on your way to growing up. I would like to make your message longer, but you and I never really talk. We should become closer friends, don't you agree? Overall, I love you and thing you're really cool. Anyways, maybe go on TC with me and the other people sometime. We might go on today or this weekend. Oh well, all in all, I hope you have great birthday and eat a lot of cake okay? Stay awesome, Taya <333 Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 06:49, March 9, 2012 (UTC)